The Lost Years of Harry Potter
by potterfreak0515
Summary: All Harry's friends are dead and he's going to die soon so he's telling what happened after he went into hiding after his sixth year.


To Whom It May Concern,

My name is Harry Potter. Yes, _the_ Harry Potter. I was supposed to have defeated

Voldemort. I'm sure you know my past. Voldemort killed my parents when I was one year old. Somehow, when he tried to kill me, the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, rebounded off me and it him. He was then drained of all his powers and went into hiding. Well, the reason he the curse rebounded off me was because my mum died to save me. And yes, the rumors are true. Voldemort tried to kill me because a prophecy was made which said that I would be the one who would have the power to defeat him. Well, I don't.

All of you should know that Hogwarts closed in June 1997 when Dumbledore was killed. Shortly after that, I went into hiding with my best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. What you don't know is that during my sixth year, the last year Hogwarts was open, Dumbledore was giving me private lessons. During these lessons, we visited memories in his Pensieve.

The purpose of these lessons was to find out as much as we possibly could about Voldemort's past. We needed to look for Horcruxes in order to defeat him. Most of you probably don't know what a Horcrux is. It is vary dark magic. A Horcrux is an object in which one has sealed a piece of his or her soul. In doing this, if the person was killed, they would not be truly dead. That's what happened to Voldemort when he tried to kill me.

Voldemort created six Horcruxes. A diary from when he was fifteen which I destroyed when I was in my second year, although I didn't know what it was; a ring which belonged to Voldemort's uncle and was Salazar Slytherin's(Dumbledore destroyed that one); a gold heart-shaped locket with a snake on it, another of Slytherin's possesions; a golden cup with a badger on it, this one was Helga Hufflepuff's; a large snake of Voldemort's named Nagini; and something of Godric Gryffindor's or Rawena Ravenclaw's.

I have since been searching for Horcruxes, but have not found any. I've been searching for _two years_ and I haven't found anything. Well, I'm writing this to preserve my story, the story of the greatest War ever fought. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and pretty much everyone else I ever considered family, are gone. I know that I'll be gone soon. Voldemort and his followers are going to hunt me down and kill me soon. I don't stand a chance at defeating them anymore. So few are on with me and so many are with Voldemort...

I spent my last day at Hogwarts discussing the future and everything that could possibly help us defeat Voldemort with Ron and Hermione. We spent a lot of time ib the library, trying to find out everything we could about Horcruxes. Dumbledore wasn't very specific on how to destroy them. We weren't sure if there was a specific spell that had to be preformed or if we just had to destroy the object it was encased in. Do Horcruxes always create an image of the creator or was Riddle's diary a special exception?

Unfortunately, we couldn't find much. Actually, we didn't find anything. We did resolve that over the summer, we would go to the Dursley's house for one night. Then, we'd stay at Ron's house until after Bill and Fleur's wedding. A couple of days after that we'd leave and search Godric's Hollow. After that, we'd have to search for the Horcruxes.

Even though our parents were sent an owl that said we'd be leaving school early, I had a haunting suspicion that the Dursleys wouldn't come. They probably figured I was nearly of age and could stay with my friends. "Oh, but they wouldn't do that!" wailed Hermione.

"Hermione, you've never actually met the Dursleys, have you? You've only ever seen them, but they don't care about me. They don't give a-"

At this point Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor common room and told us we had better hurry or we'd miss the train.

On the train, we watched everyone chatting happily. We were a world apart. They didn't understand what was coming, they weren't faced with the fact that _they _had to destroy the most powerful wizard alive. Ron, Hermione, and I were. We joined a compartment with Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister whom I had previously dated. Just the day before, at Dumbledore's funeral, I told her I couldn't keep dating her because she was in too much danger. Voldemort always aims for those closest to me.

We sat in awkward silence for most of the train ride. Other than that, I can't really remember much. It _was_ nearly two years ago.

When we got off the train, I saw that my suspicions had been confirmed and the Dursleys weren't there. Mrs. Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, and a female Auror I didn't know rushed up to us.

"Come on" Moody whispered to us. "We've received an anonymous tip that there might be trouble here."

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her along. "Come one!" she hissed.

"Mrs. Weasley? What about my parents? And Harry's aunt and uncle?" said Hermione, looking around the station.

"We were supposed to pick you and Harry up so come on!" Mrs. Weasley snarled once again.

We were rushed to the parking lot of King's Cross station and ran to a red Ford Anglia, the Weasley's new car. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and I clambered into the back seat with the new Auror while Moody climbed into the front with Mrs. Weasley.

A few minutes later, Hermione realized that Mrs. Weasley was driving her home. She, Ron, and I exchanged glances and nodded. "Mrs. Weasley, I just want to let you know that I need to go to the Dursley's house."

"And I'm coming with him, said Hermione nervously.

"Me too, Mum," Ron said eagerly.

"If you're going , I am!" cried Ginny indignantly.

"Why, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said, glancing at me. "Why do you have to stay there? Why can't you just stay with us and have a good time?"

"Dumbledore wanted me to. I'm only going to stay for one night, though."

The reason I had to stay at the Dursley's was that when Voldemort killed my parents, Dumbledore placed a spell. As long as I could call home the place where my mum's blood dwells (Petunia is my mum's sister), I would have a special protection for one year.

"And Hermione and I are going with him!" said Ron fiercly.

At this, Ginny started complaining and shouting that it was unfair and she was only a year younger than me. "QUIET!" roared Mrs. Weasley. "Moody, Aaralyn? What do you think?"

Moody said, "Well, if Dumbledore said he should... But that house is going to be guarded by several Aurors the whole time. And none of you are stepping foot outside of the house unless you're with one of us.

Mrs. Weasley looked back at us. "Ron, you can go. Hermione, you'll have to ask your parents. Ginny, you are staying with me!"

We listened to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley argue for several minutes. I actually agreed with Mrs. Weasley; Ginny was too young. Judging from the expression on Ron's face, he agreed with me.

When we reached Hermione's house, her parent saw us pull up in the driveway and came put to meet us. "Excuse me," said Mrs. Weasley, "but we need to talk about what's going on in the magical community and about your daughter. She could be in real danger."

For the next hour, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were told about the war against Voldemort and how their daughter was best friends with "The Chosen One" who must defeat Voldemort. By the time Mrs. Weasley, Moody, and Aaralyn were done, Hermione's parents were pale and Mrs. Granger looked close to fainting. "Hermione, why haven't you been telling us this?" asked Mr. Granger gruffly.

Hermione suddenly looked small and scared. "I- I didn't want you to worry."

Mrs. Weasley averted Mr. Granger's attention from his daughter by saying that she was inviting Hermione to stay the rest of the summer holidays at the Burrow. "Why?" spat Mr. Granger. "Why doesn't she stay with us?"

This time, it was Aaralyn who answered. "Well you see, Hermione will be much safer in the care of witches and wizards," she said. It suddenly occurred to me that I had never heard Aaralyn speak. Her voice was soft and golden, she was clearly trying to convince Mr. Granger to let Hermione stay with us. She was almost like a veela.

"She'd be with people who could fight Voldemort's followers if anything ever happened. Can you see how she'll be much safer with us?"

Almost in a trance, Mr. Granger said, "Yes, of course. You're right. Okay, Hermione, you can go."


End file.
